custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Turaga
Turaga are for the most part former Toa that have given up their Toa Power after completing their respective destinies. History By the time of the creation of the Matoran Universe, a great flock of Turaga was created directly either by the Great Beings themselves or by Artakha, with the role of supervising the Matoran in their daily lives, providing help and advices. These first Turaga were never Matoran or Toa. One known occurence of this kind of Turaga is the leader of the village where Toa Lesovikk lived in his early life, that became mad and sent all of the village's Matoran to be repaired by Karzahni. But for the most part, Turaga are created when a Toa fulfills his destiny and lets go of his Toa Power. The most well-known example of those Turaga are Lhikan, who became one after infusing his Toa Power into Toa Stones for the Toa Metru, and the Toa Metru themselves who turned into Turaga when they sacrificed their powers to revive the dormant Matoran. With the combination of first Turaga and Turaga created from Toa, it has been established that in the years preceding the Great Cataclysm, there were more living Turaga than Toa in the Matoran Universe. After the death of Teridax and the dysfonctionment of the Great Spirit Robot, all Turaga living inside the Matoran Universe left it and went on with their people to live on the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Turaga are physically about the same size as or taller than Matoran in general. As far as their powers is concerned, they are most notably stronger than Matoran, because they possess residual Elemental Power even though they have given up their Toa Power. The exact capacity to use this power however have never been specified. Turaga can also access the abilities of Noble Kanohi. Being for the most part retired Toa, Turaga are usually held in high regards for their wisdom and benevolence - further emphasized by their past experiences. This explains why they often acted as leaders in their villages or regions, having complete authority other the Matoran and Toa living there. There have been some exceptions of course, for instance with the fun-loving and tricky-minded Turaga Juleva. List of Turaga *Ahkmou (appointed as "Turaga" of Metru Nui by Teridax) *Alazar *Antin *Aph *Aplics *Ardak *Ardia *Argon *Autolycus *Berwak *Bomonga *Brok *Carok - Deceased *Coprollex *Dazix *Drax *Dume *Ekumas *Elcha *Emanuel *Feex *Fegto *Flash *Gaaki *Gitu *Guto *Hangi *Haru *Hiiah *Hutere *Hyrax - Created as a Turaga *Ilona *Iruini *Jaller (Gali777) *Jaro *Jovan - Revived on the Red Star *Jube - Deceased *Juleva * Kalen * Kapura - Revived on the Red Star * Klaxius * Kodan * Komatri * Koved * Krennato - Deceased * Kryehk - Deceased * Kualus *Letagh - Gave up his Toa Power to Collerak *Lhikan - Deceased **Lhikan (Pirates) - Deceased *Lisfek *Lome *Marolix *Maroona *Matoro (Fractures Alternate Universe) - Revived on the Red Star *Matthew *Metztli *Nightslasher - Not officially a Turaga *Nupui *Orkham (Charatidax Universe) *Pano *Poliaz - Deceased *Qedua *Ramus - Deceased *Rereta *Riaso Wolf *Ronkoz *Seihu *Solax *Solek (Charatidax Universe) - Transformed into a Toa *Tama *Tolunga *Tomoe *Ulnar - Deceased *Vahkna *Velika (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Veztakbra - Not officially a Turaga *Vilnius *Voniga *Weduk - Deceased *Wiara *Yona *Zetian Category:Turaga Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species